


A new light

by spockside



Series: The Day After [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not planning on investigating your Vulcan kissing rumor," Nyota told her friend Rosie. "We're friends, that's it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new light

"Hot for teacher, are you?"  
  
The voice was familiar, female, and coming from somewhere over Cadet Uhura's shoulder as she sat on a bench in the afternoon light. Her textbook padd lay unregarded beside her and her eyes, which had been focused on some inner vision, came back to Earth and recognized her friend Rose Gonzales.  
  
"Hey, Rosie! Where've you been?" said Nyota. Rose came over and sat down on the bench with a sigh.  
  
"Studying for that astrophysics final. You took it last year, how hard was it?"  
  
"You have a new teacher this year, so I don't know what she'll throw at you. Good luck, though."  
  
"Which brings me back to my original query," said Rose with a smirk. "What's up with you and Commander Spock?"  
  
Nyota stared at her for a moment, then said, "Can you be more specific?"  
  
"Well, the two of you have been seen engaging in recreational activities both on and off campus... dining together... et cetera..." Rose wiggled her eyebrows and Nyota laughed.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud," she said. "The same things I do with any of my friends. Why should Spock be any different?"  
  
"First off, he's male, and handsome to boot."  
  
"Noted and logged," agreed Nyota. "So is Brett Lewis. So is Hikaru Sulu. So what?"  
  
"He's Vulcan."  
  
"Part Vulcan," corrected Nyota. "Although since that's the lifestyle he follows, I guess most people consider him more Vulcan than human."  
  
"And Vulcans don't date as a rule, right? They don't need to, if they're bonded in childhood. We learned that in Beginning Xenobiology."  
  
"Right," Nyota said cautiously.   
  
"And yet he does. Date, I mean. But you're the one he spends the most time with, and not just on dinner and jazz."  
  
Nyota didn't know what part of that statement caught her interest more - the amount of time she and Spock spent together, or the phenomenon of Spock dating.  
  
Oblivious to her friend's distracted silence, Rose went on.  
  
"From what I hear, he's quite the gentleman. Not a brilliant conversationalist unless you want to talk science. Usually only goes out with a girl once or twice. But a good kisser, from all reports."  
  
"From all reports? Good grief, Rose, did you take a poll or what?"  
  
Rose shrugged. "I have an eidetic memory and a little leisure time. People watching is fun."  
  
"Well, you can quit watching me," said Nyota. "I'm not planning on investigating your Vulcan kissing rumor. We're friends, that's it."  
  
"If you say so," said Rose. She sounded unconvinced.  
  
She left after some more desultory conversation and Nyota resumed daydreaming, chin on hand, but her thoughts now wandered to what Rose had been saying. Spock, dating? Was he really looking for companionship, or just gathering experience among the fascinating humans? Or just being polite?  
  
A good kisser, from all reports. At that Nyota grinned to herself. It had never crossed her mind; they had begun as teacher and student, and now that they were friends she still didn't consider him as a physical animal with any desire beyond his health and well-being. She couldn't picture herself in a lip-lock with him - it would be like kissing a brother.  
  
"Pleasant thoughts, Nyota?"  
  
It was himself, approaching the bench at an angle, which is why she hadn't seen him. She replied, "Amusing, rather. Have a seat?"  
  
"I have a few minutes for leisure," said Spock and sat beside her, stretching out his long black-clad legs. "May I ask the reason for the amusement?"  
  
"You may ask," she said, and when she didn't go on, his mouth twitched in his version of a smile.  
  
"Very well, I am thwarted," he said without rancor. "It's very warm today."  
  
"It is. I thought I'd bask in the sun a bit before going in to class," said Nyota, turning her face up to the sun and closing her eyes.  
  
"You remind me of my sehlat," said her companion. "I'Chiya. He was fond of rolling in the dirt, back home, and he would end up lying on his back as if sunbathing. It always made my mother smile."  
  
"I can imagine," Nyota laughed. "Whatever happened to I'Chiya? Is he still on Vulcan?"  
  
"He died, years ago. I was quite young."  
  
She caught herself before she could blurt out her sympathy; that would be illogical. Instead she blurted, "Spock, can I ask you something personal? About your childhood?"  
  
"You may ask," he said with a look that might have been sly on a human.   
  
"Touche," Nyota replied. "If it isn't too personal - are you bonded?"  
  
His expression had gone back to its usual polite blank, and it didn't change as he studied her for a minute. She knew him too well to jump to a hasty apology; most likely he was formulating how to discreetly divert the conversation. She was surprised when he did answer.  
  
"I am not," he said quietly. "My parents did not believe it was either necessary or appropriate. May I inquire why you ask?"  
  
"I just - wondered," she stammered. What was she thinking?  
  
Spock went on, "Curiosity is a trait shared by both our species, in abundance. Vulcans are taught to contain it and direct it into logical, practical endeavors, which is why so many of us are scientists. Humans are, within reason, encouraged to be curious. It is one area in which, I think, humans have an advantage."  
  
"Thank you for indulging mine," she said, glad he didn't seem offended.  
  
"May I ask in return, why are you not involved in an intimate relationship?"  
  
That seemed a fair exchange. Nyota gave him a fair answer.  
  
"Mostly because I don't want to end up blowing my academic career by getting distracted. And I don't know where I'll end up getting posted next year - it wouldn't be fair to start something now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you've seen humans interact, date, hook up, whatever," she said. "There are people like Jim Kirk, who go for the pleasure of the moment and don't seem to want more. The people like me are those who want to have a richer, longer relationship, built on trust and respect, which takes more work and is harder to maintain. But worth it, I think. In most cases."  
  
She hoped it didn't sound lame or glib. She was startled at his reply.  
  
"'When I fall in love, it will be forever, or I'll never fall in love'," he quoted. At her expression, he added, "One of many popular songs in which the singer desires such a relationship."  
  
"I know it," she said. "I didn't know you did."  
  
"Nyota," he chided, "you have been enriching my knowledge of jazz standards, and you did not overlook this one. I believe I have heard seven different arrangements of it since my first outing with you."  
  
She was silent for a minute. She knew his memory was near-photographic, but hadn't expected him to recall anything so frivolous as a popular song.  
  
"Popular music, of any race, can be very enlightening as to the culture and values of that race," Spock went on as if he hadn't noticed her reaction. "And my mother has always been fond of Earth music."  
  
"Like mother, like son," said Nyota and Spock nodded, his half-smile appearing briefly. He got to his feet and said, "May I walk you to class?"  
  
"No, thanks, I have another thirty minutes. I should be reviewing, not sunbathing," she said, laughing a little self-consciously.  
  
"Very well," said the Vulcan. "I will meet you at Pearl's tomorrow evening, then."  
  
"See you then," she smiled and watched him walk away. She sang the refrain under her breath.  
  
 _"When I give my heart, it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment that I feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I'll fall in love with - "_  
  
Her voice trailed off as Spock vanished around a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and settings are the property of their respective copyright holders. As far as the author is aware, this work is not based on, adapted, copied, or derived from any other work in any medium.


End file.
